KND Operation: AWKWARD
by Crypticsnofire
Summary: Wally sprains his ankle and he has to stay with Kuki for up to a few days in the treehouse...ALONE! Will be able to survive without divvulging his deepest darkest secret? 34ness (FINISHED!)
1. Chapter 1: Injury

KND Operation AWKWARD

Australian

Wally

Kicks

Weirdly

And

Renders

Defeated

"Take that Delightful Dorks! HIYA!" screamed Numbuh 4. He ran up and kicked Lenny in the face. All of the Delightful Children flinched. Wally was about to retract his leg when a robotic arm took hold of it. "AHH!!!" he screamed.

"Wally Wally Wally. When will you ever learn?" and they twisted the robotic arm and it twisted Wally.

"OW!" He screamed. The last thing he saw before he fainted from the hard blow from the fall was the face of Numbuh 3 looking at him.

"Uh... what...what happened?" Wally opened his eyes and found that he was in bed with a cast on his leg and his arm. Numbuh 3 was putting her hand on his forhead. He blushed and raised his head.

"HEY!? Where am I? And why do I-" He started.

"You sprained your ankle. Luckily it isn't bad. You should be able to walk on it, but your arm..." said Numbuh 1 looking concerned, "Your arm is broken. Status report Numbuh 3."

"His arm has a BIG BOO BOO on it! He will be out for at least a week!"

Numbuh 4's eyes widened. "A...week?" He couldn't stay in the treehouse for a week straight doing nothing! He got up and began to protest, but Numbuh 5 put her hand up.

"numbuh 5 says you need your rest. Just take a few days off and you'll be fine. Besides, its not like we're gonna get another mission for a while."

"She's right Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 2, "I mean, just rel-"

BEEP! RED ALERT! A red light was flashing. They heard Numbuh 65.3 shouting from another room, "NUMBUH 1! MISSION SPECS!"

"Come on guys, let's go," stated Numbuh 1.

"NO!" said Kuki.

"What? Numbuh 3, please just cooperate and go."

"No! Can't you tell that Numbuh 4 needs someone to take care of him?"

"Fine, we'll be back so-"

"NUMBUH 1!" screamed Numbuh 65.3, "WE HAVE A RED ALERT MISSION ON THE KIDS NEXT DOOR MOONBASE! HURRY UP!"

"The moonbase?!" exclaimed Numbuh 4, "It takes a few hours to get there! You wont be back for a few days!"

"We'll manage." Said Numbuh 1, "Come on Numbuh 2 and 5! Lets go!"

"This is going to be a long few days," mumbled numbuh 4.


	2. Chapter 2: Defeat

Chapter 2: Defeat

The Kids Next Door had just left. Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 anxiously.

"YAY! We get to spend the whole day together! WEE!" Numbuh 4 grunted.

"Yah...great..." Numbuh 3 looked at him for a while.

"Wanna play video games? Ill carry you over!" Numbuh 4 blushed. Being carried by his love was... a little awkward.

"eh...no thank yoUUUU!!" And she had already lifted him up and begun to carry him over to the television. She plopped him down and gave him a controller. She put in his favorite game "KILLER RACE CARS" and sat next to him.

"Im gonna beat you Numbuh 4!" She said and they began to play. At the end, Numbuh 3 won (of course) and Numbuh 4 groaned.

"WHAT?! You cheated or something! That's not fair! Uh, just go get me a soda!" Numbuh 3 got up to get him a soda. She took a step and tripped on the wire. She fell right on top of Numbuh 4. He blushed. Their faces were touching. If Numbuh 4 hadnt turned his face last moment, he would've got himself caught up in a lip lock with Numbuh 3. She quickly got up and blushed and ran to get a soda. Numbuh 4 used his good arm to put himself back up.

_Okay Numbuh 4, keep calm. Its okay! Just keep calm and don't panic. You didn't kiss her! You just bumped into her! And why is my face always burning up?! I don't get it! Jeez..._

She came back with a soda and he opened it. She looked at it longingly.

"Can I have some Numbuh 4? Theres no more sodas left!"

Numbuh 4 hesitated and said, "eh, wont you get...germs or something?" Numbuh 3 giggled. "Of course not silly!" And she took a big sip of his soda. She handed it back to him. He took a sip too. His face was burning up. He quickly finished his soda and picked up his game controller to play some more. He kept losing and Numbuh 3 kept cheering. Every time she got happy, he got frustrated. Finally, he exploded.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?! I GET IT! YOU WON! GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE!"

Numbuh 3 was shocked. She didn't know she was hurting him. She began to cry a little bit.

"Im sorry..." she leaned on him. Her eyes were full of sadness. He was a little surprised. He had never seen Kuki act so serious. It took him a while to notice that she was asleep. He tried to push her off, but she had him pinned.

"eh, Kuki? Kuki...? You awake? Wake up...get off me... aw crud, how long she going to sleep?" He waited around. HE felt strange. For some weird reason, he seemed to like the young girl sleeping on his shoulder. She was so peaceful and innocent. Her head slipped and fell onto his lap. His face burned up.

_Aw crud! Why did she have to put her head **THERE?!**_

He couldn't push her off. He didn't have the heart. Was he turning soft? After about 40 minutes, She woke up. Numbuh 4 had fallen asleep as well. She crept away and turned on her music. Really Loud.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Screamed Numbuh 4. He jumped up and started thrashing his arms wildly. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE DELIGTFUL... Kuki?" She giggled. She turned the music to the dancing channel.

"Come on Numbuh 4! Lets dance! And listen! A slow one's coming up!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Almost Confession

Chapter 3

Kuki smiled at Wally and he blushed. The song started and Kuki's eyes got wide.

"OOH! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG! Its "Things Ill Never Say!" by Avril Lavigne! (Compliments to Miah The Storm Wolf) COME ON NUMBUH 4!" She grabbed his hands and took him to the middle of the room. Numbuh 4 tried to push away, but she kept him close.

"This isn't even a slow song!" He said. Numbuh 3 didn't listen. She grabbed him and started to dance. Wally was stuck. What was he to do? Secretly, he was glad, but he couldn't show that. And if his team ever found out, He'd be DOOMED! He tried to push her off some more, but she held him tight.

_Uh, This is stupid! Why do I have to dance with this cruddy girl? I know I like her, but SERIOUSLY! This is awkward..._

"Put your hands around my waist Numbuh 4! Don't you know how to dance? You danced with me at that Party!"

He slowly put his hands around her waist. He trembled. His head was on her shoulder. She smelled... really nice. Like strawberries. He listened to the song.

_Whoa! How weird! It's like this singer is singing what I'm thinking! Why can't I confess anything to Numbuh 3? Am I just...shy or something? I ah, I'm being stupid! This is a stupid song and I'm dancing with a stupid girl! _Numbuh 4 always tossed these thoughts into his head, but he never truly believed them. When the song ended, Kuki wouldn't let go. Another slow song was coming up._ Ah, how long do I have to put up with this crud!?_

Kuki let go after that song (there were no more slow songs, lucky for Numbuh 4!). She looked at Numbuh 4 seriously. Then she suddenly blushed.

"Numbuh 4? I really REALLY REALLY want to tell you something..." Wally gulped. He was nervous around Kuki, especially when she was acting more serious than he had ever seen her.

"Wally...? I lo-" she started, but then let out a small "oh!" and fell into his arms.

"Wha? What happened? Kuki? Are you okay?" he said. Then he felt a small prick on the back of his neck. The last thing he saw was The Delightful Children before he collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4: Capture

Chapter 4

Numbuh 4 woke up to find himself tied up at the mansion of the Delightful Childrens'. He saw Kuki sleeping soundly next to him, bound with rope as well.

"Kuki? Kuki? Wake up! We're in the Delightful Children's mansion!" Her head slowly came up and she looked around.

"AH! WALLY! WE'RE IN THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN'S MANSION!"

"eh, That's what I just said."

"oh." After that there was an awkward silence. Wally broke it.

"Look, Kuki, we need to get out of here. Yargh..." He struggled and tried to get out of the rope tied to the chair, but he couldn't. He then heard a monotonous voice that could only belong to 5 people.

"Why, hello there Wally and Kuki. I hope you find your accomidations okay. Now, stay still while we shrink you with this new invention Father has gotten us. 3,2,-"

"KUKI! MOVE!" Wally jumped up and knocked Kuki over which broke the chairs. They ran with the rope still attached to them.

"Why you! Come back here!" screeched the Delightful Children as they ran after them in unison. Wally and Kuki ran to the front door. They were almost out when...

"Ah! The cruddy door is locked! What are we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" The Delightful Children advanced on the two operatives. Wally grasped Kuki in a tight hug. Kuki held him back, whimpering.

"Kuki? There's something I've always wanted to tell you..."

"Wally? I need to tell you something too..."

"Silence you two! No watch while we annhiliate you! AH HAHAHAHA- oh, darn. Our curfew."

Wally and Kuki's head spun around and saw the sun going down. It was about 7 o'clock.

"We'll just have to get you next time!" And they walked off. Kuki and Wally were bewildered by their luck. She looked at Wally for a second.

"What were you going to tell me?" Wally blushed. He wasn't about to die, so he didn't really want to tell her.

"Eh, what were you going to tell me? If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Okay! Let's go back the treehouse first." Wally walked with Kuki back the treehouse while she sang the rainbow monkey song. Lucky for him the sun was red when it was setting. His face was red hot from embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5: Food Fight

Chapter 5

(Back in the treehouse)

"Okay Wally! Tell me your secret!"

Numbuh 4 scowled. "No way! You tell me first!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"okay okay!" she exclaimed. "Geez Mr. Pushypants! My secret is..."

Numbuh 4 was on the edge of his seat. He felt like the world depended on this secret he was about to hear. His eyes widened and he leaned forward.

"My secret is... I faked you having a twisted ankle and a broken arm."

Numbuh 4 was shocked. He obviously thought that she was going to confess she loves him, but he was wrong. He looked down and his hair covered his eyes. Disappointment filled him up.

"Eh really?"

"Yah," she said. Tears started to fill up. "I'm sorry Wally! I know you like the Kids Next Door moonbase, but I wanted to...eh..."

"What?"

"Im not telling!" she said. "I already told you one secret! Tell me yours! Tell me yours!"

Numbuh 4 started to walk away. He couldn't expose himself! He locked him room and started to think.  
_What am I going to do? I cant tell her! But she'll bug me on no end! Ah crud! This is stupid! _He punched his punching bag and sent it flying across the room.

"Numbuh 4?" You there? Are you okay? I have something for you! IT'S THE BESTEST BEST THING EVER! I was saving it for your birthday, but I'll give it too you now!" Numbuh 4 walked out reluctantly.

"SURPRISE!" she said. She had nothing under her shirt or behind her back. Or at least that's what he though.

"Ah, Kuki! Leave me alone!" He was walking back into her room when he felt a really cold splat of something hit his neck. He cringed and saw Kuki run away. He scraped off the stuff. Ew, mustard. He ran toward her. "IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!"

"hehe!" She ran and he followed. He finally found himself in the kitchen with her. They looked at each other and squinted. Numbuh 3 had a big piece of cake in her hand. Numbuh 4 took a big bag of gummy bears

"FOOD FIGHT!" They screamed. It was on. Numbuh 3 took her cake and threw it at Numbuh 4's face. He ducked and he started chucking gummy bears at her. He quickly took a big gallon of soda and dumped it on Kuki. Kuki retaliated by spraying him with a hose and squirting mustard at him afterward. She laughed at him. Wally looked at Kuki mischiviously and took some Jello from the fridge and threw it at her. It hit her and she laughed. She threw a big bad of flour at him and he got hit right in the chest. They laughed and laughed. Kuki fell on Wally laughing. She rolled off and laughed some more. Wally looked at her laughing, chest heaving. He had never felt more close to her. He blushed and said,

"Eh, Kuki? I need to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6: Feelings

Chapter 6

Wally's eyes locked with Kuki as he blushed. He had never felt this way before. He had always loved Kuki, but he never had the sudden urge to tell her his true feelings. There was that one time when he was about to die tied to a mountain, but that was only because he knew he was going to die. Wally was freaking out, but he had already said too much. He had to admit what he had been keeping from her for so many years.

"Kuki, I love you."

Kuki's eyes grew wide. She was very surprised. She had no idea that Wally was in love with her! She thought for a while. Come to think of it, he had shown a few little signs, but nothing she took seriously. Wally covered his face and got up. He began to walk over to his room, but Kuki stopped him.

"Wally, I love you too..." she said. Wally turned around, completely surprised.

"You... you mean we've liked each other all this time?"

"I guess so... wow, how silly!" Kuki giggled and Wally laughed a nervous laugh. He walked past her and turned on the CD player. He put in a slow CD and put out his hand.

"Care to dance?" Wally asked. Kuki smiled. She blushed when she held his hand. He put his arms around her waist and he put his hands around her neck. He made sure they were very close. He felt the warmth of her neck as he laid his head on it. He honestly couldn't believe what he was doing. It was a dream come true. As the song ended, Wally broke away from Kuki.

"Eh, Kuki?" he said. Kuki turned toward him. Wally took a deep breath and did the one thing that he had always wanted to do. Kiss her.

Kuki was really surprised. Wally was never open with his feelings toward her and now he's making the first move to kiss her? She thankfully kissed him back, nonetheless. Wally's insides felt like they were melting. His stomach felt like it felt through the floor. His head was spinning. He felt like the happiest man in the world. So happy he could fly. He broke the kiss eventually and smiled at her, blushing. Suddenly he came rushing back to reality. His feet felt like they were on the floor again and he looked at her.

"I'm really sorry! I had no idea what I was doing!" Kuki smiled and said, "Its okay Numbuh 4." They heard a pop sound and looked outside. A fireworks show was going on. They both put there arms around each other as a heart-shaped firework burst into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7: Afterword

Chapter 7

Well, that's it! Sorry if you wanted it to be longer, but what else am I supposed to write? I guess I could go on about there life afterward, but that always makes the ending seem so incomplete. Anyway, Im glad you liked my story. I'll keep writing new ones!


End file.
